


Stay with Me

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: It started with a simple, ‘how are you?’Texting turned into sending physical letters, which led to their first face-to-face meeting in six years.Angela is a little in love with Genji, and she hopes he feels the same way.





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood for some Gency, and this was a planned Valentine's Day thing but missed my self-imposed deadline. A couple days late but here it is. It's been a while since I wrote them and I hope you enjoy <3

Angela can’t help it, but she is nervous. Excited, but nervous.

It started with a simple, ‘how are you?’ She hadn’t heard from Genji in quite a while; three, maybe four years. After he dismantled what remained of his old clan, he left Blackwatch, saying his job was done.

He wasn’t in a good place when he left, and despite her protests that he shouldn't go out there alone, he said he needed space, to feel like he was the only person in the world.

She checked in with him when she could, a couple of times a week to start. Sometimes he’d respond, mostly he wouldn't. Coordinating with Jesse, who also was keeping tabs on him, she knew he was okay, that he hadn’t done something reckless.

Then, there was nothing for a long while. Every time she messaged Genji, she didn't receive one back. Twice-weekly check-ins became once a fortnight, which became once a month, which became once or twice a year. She hated it so much, not checking in as often as she should have, but she had a life, and Genji knew that she would always be there when he was ready.

One day, she was in a clinic in Siberia, and one of her patients reminded her of Genji. They had the same quick wit, the same sense of humour as Genji, and long after they left her examination room, she was still thinking of him.

So she reached out. Just a quick little message, telling him that someone reminded her of him, and asked how he was doing. She'll admit that she didn't expect anything, but this time, she got a response back.

Genji sent a long message, explaining that he had met a monk of the Shamabli who helped him with his identity and his place in the world. He said he could look at himself in the mirror again without feeling disgust, he could go out without a mask and not be ashamed of his scars.

He said, that for the first time in a long time, he was happy.

She replied back immediately, overjoyed that he made it through the darkness in his mind. Words couldn’t properly describe how happy she was, she would have given anything to have a proper face-to-face chat, but she had to make do, given their conflicting time zones and the distance between them.

A few hours later, much to her surprise, she received a reply. He told her that he was going to travel the world, to see it with a different perspective and see if it was as beautiful as everyone said it was.

He messaged once a week after that, little notes detailing where he was, what he was doing, what he was going to do. He sent pictures, of him and Zenyatta, of buildings and landscapes and famous landmarks, and she was so incredibly happy for him. A little jealous too—what she wouldn't give to be in Paris, eating at the finest patisseries instead of coming off an eighteen-hour shift at the hospital.

Ultimately, though, she was happy to see the world through his eyes, from his point of view.

Approaching Christmas of that year, she received a gift from him: a hand-written note, including the quill he used to write it. It was a sweet letter, thanking her for her patience, apologising that he wasn’t a good friend in the beginning because he was so closed off, distant and difficult.

After vehemently shaking her head at the very notion that he would consider himself a bad friend, she wrote back. She bought some ink and paper to write with the quill, told him that she is so incredibly proud of him, and of the person he had become. Things she wanted to say to him time and time again but always deleted it off her tablet. There was something liberating about writing it on paper, a certain permanence to it like once the words were down, they couldn't be deleted.

She sent the letter back to him, quill and all, and a quick five days later, she received another. In the weeks that followed, over Christmas and New Year, they sent letters back and forth, using the same quill, something so personal shared between them over thousands of kilometres of distance.

The weeks went by, and she looked forward to each letter; there was a little thrill she got writing on paper and sending them, and waited fervently for the next one. Between the letters, they chatted online, joked and laughed on an almost daily basis, and talking to him quickly became the highlight of her day.

As the small stack of letters started to grow, so did the warmness in her heart. That was when she realised that she was falling for Genji. She was never one to fall for patients, but Genji hadn’t been her patient in six years, and she couldn’t deny these feelings. 

Their friendship had blossomed into something real, and she was certain the feeling was mutual. They weren’t flirting per se, but there was a close bond there; Genji had told her things that she didn't know about him, things he said he hadn’t told anyone.

They were more than friends, she was sure, but nothing had been said to make it official, no declaration of love. She so desperately wanted to yell it from the rooftops and tell every person who would listen.

So she acted on it. It was the end of January, she wrote in a letter that she would be back in Switzerland in mid-February for some much-needed rest, and that if he was still travelling, he should stop by and they can have a proper catch-up. She told him she missed his smiling face, and that she would love to see it again.

It took two days, but Genji messaged, saying he was going to extend his stay in Europe to catch her, and asked if she was free on the fourteenth.

Angela couldn’t help the blush that crept on her cheeks. There was a small possibility that he didn’t make the connection with the date, he wasn’t one to celebrate these things, Valentine’s Day least of all, but she couldn’t help but think, _what if?_

She replied back straight away, confirming the date, along with an address for her favourite café and a time to meet. She got an immediate message back, a simple smiley face with a love heart, and Angela was never certain of anything in her life.

And that’s where Angela sits right now, nervous and excited to see Genji again. She walks the cold streets of Switzerland, approaching the café, and when she sees it from across the street, she can’t help but smile.

The light in the café is dimmed, no doubt providing a romantic atmosphere for Valentine's Day, but she can’t see Genji through the window. That niggling doubt she's had for the last couple of weeks starts to scratch in her mind: what if he is meeting as a friend, nothing more? What if he was off-put by the clear romantic intentions of this café and left?

Pushing that doubt aside, she checks her phone. She is right on time, and Genji hasn’t messaged since this morning, confirming the meeting. He will come, he might just be late.

With renewed determination, she approaches the café and steps inside; the blast of heat is absolutely welcome. The first thing she does is take off her gloves, stuffing them in her pocket before shrugging out of her coat. She looks at each table, seating loved-up couples, and finally, she sees Genji in a table in the corner, mask off, and when his eyes meet hers, he smiles and waves.

Genji stands when she approaches, holding his arms out by his side and she drops her coat to the chair, embracing him.

“Genji,” she breathes, holding him tight.

“Angela.” Genji kisses her on the cheek, and time stands still for that moment, the sound of the cafe is drowned out, fading into white noise. Her stomach flutters, and all too quickly he pulls away, smiling. “It is good to see you.”

“And you.” She tries to ignore the residual touch on her cheek, and takes a good look at him; dressed in casual clothes, his uncovered, smiling face, and she smiles back. “You look well.”

“And you are as beautiful as ever,” Genji says, and Angela can feel the blush on her cheeks. Genji steps around her, pulling out her chair and she sits, stomach fluttering fiercely now. 

She watches as he sits, just taking him in now that she is finally face to face with him, and she wants to say something, anything, but nerves get the better of her.

Genji meets her eyes and takes a deep breath, and she notices him tapping his fingers on the table, the way he is bouncing subtly. He looks about as nervous as she feels, and it helps ease her mind a little, that she's not alone in this.

“I..." he says, glancing at the empty seat next to him, smirk teasing his lips. “Got you something.”

“Oh?”

He glances at her before looking back at the seat, reaching for whatever item he’s got there and her heart positively melts when he offers her a bouquet of roses.

“Genji,” she says, taking the roses. “You didn’t have to.”

Genji shrugs sheepishly. “It is the day for it.”

She gives the roses a smell, basking in their aroma. It might be cliché but roses are her favourite flower. Setting them down, she reaches into her handbag. “I got you something too, Genji,” she says, and she cannot help the smile that spreads on her lips, reaching into her bag and pulling out the box. “Chocolate. Swiss. They’re the best.”

“Thank you, Angela,” Genji says quietly, taking the box. “Perhaps… you could share them with me?”

“I would love to,” she replies, before taking a breath and holding it. It’s probably too forward asking him back to her apartment so soon, but the roses will need water, and what better combination of the finest Swiss chocolates than with champagne? She can also see he is a little tense, and he is perhaps uncomfortable. “Would you like to… get out of here?”

“Yes,” Genji replies instantly, and Angela cannot help but smile as his tension disappears. “This place is a little over the top for my tastes.”

Angela looks from Genji to the candle and rose in the centre of the table, and tunes into the soft piano music playing. “It is a bit much, yes." She meets his gaze. "My apartment is only a block away, and I have champagne.”

“Perfect,” Genji breathes, standing.

Sliding on her coat, Angela grabs the flowers and leads Genji out of the café. The moment they're on the street, he lets out a long, drawn-out breath, and she looks at him, brushing her shoulder against his. “Too much?”

“It was suffocating,” Genji murmurs.

“I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be that bad.”

“It's fine.” Genji looks at her and smiles, almost apologetically. “This is probably what you did not want to hear, on this day particularly.”

Angela smiles back, looking both ways down the quiet street before crossing. “It's fine, really. I don't usually celebrate it. Why confess my love on one day instead of the other three hundred and sixty-four?”

“True,” Genji replies. “It is very much a commercial holiday.”

“It is.” Angela opens the door to her apartment building, holding it for Genji. He bows his head as he steps through, and she leads him to the stairwell, taking the stairs to the first floor.

Unlocking her door, she leads Genji into the kitchen, first taking off her coat before grabbing a bottle of champagne from the fridge and opening it. Giving it the moment to breathe, she pulls a vase for the roses, filling it up with water and placing them inside.

“They're beautiful, Genji,” she says, arranging them so they sit a little neater.

“Best looking bunch in the shop,” Genji replies, picking up the bottle of champagne and reading the label. He side-eyes her, smirk teasing his lips. “This is not cheap.”

Angela winks, grabbing two champagne flutes from the cupboard. “I like to indulge when I have the chance,” she says, placing the flutes down.

Genji hums, pouring the champagne. He sets the bottle down, picks up the glasses and hands one to Angela before raising his in toast. “To not celebrating this commercial holiday, despite buying roses and chocolate.”

Holding back a laugh, Angela clinks her glass against his and takes a sip. “We are suckers, aren't we?”

Genji smiles softly, and he looks into his champagne. “It could have been any day of the year,” he murmurs, glancing at her, “and I would have given you flowers.”

“And I would have given you chocolates.”

“Speaking of,” Genji says, looking at the box sitting on the counter.

She leads him to the couch, sitting down, and he sits next to her, opening the box. He offers her one before taking his own, but she waits until he's popped his in his mouth before she does.

“Okay, these are good,” he says, plucking another.

“Told you.”

She watches him eat another two while she quietly sips on her champagne to work up the courage to tell him how she feels. She's sure—more than sure—that her feelings are mutual, but every time she thinks she can tell him, the words just will not leave her mouth.

“You have a beautiful home,” Genji says, sitting back on the couch.

“It's extremely minimalist,” she replies, setting her empty glass on the table and looking at her frankly barren living room. There is no artwork on the walls, no pictures of family and friends on the shelves, just a couch and a coffee table, and the holounit projecting the image of a fireplace to give the room a homely feel.

“To be expected given you don't spend much time here.”

Angela glances at Genji and smiles. He smiles back, and it's a smile she hasn't seen in… probably ever. It's small, just a little upwards quirk of his lips but it's all in his eyes, warm and inviting and she takes a deep, shuddering breath, because this is the moment. “I…” She finds herself leaning closer to him, just a little, sliding her hand across the couch so she can brush her pinky finger against his. “I'm so happy that you're happy.”

He looks at their hands, and he links their pinkies together. “I could not have done it without you.”

She meets his eyes, moving over a little more. “It was not my intention,” she murmurs, “to develop feelings for you, but in the time we have reconnected and talked…”

“It has only drawn is together,” he finishes, placing his glass on the table before cupping her face, and she leans into the touch. “I thought I was coming on too strong…”

“You weren't,” she whispers, placing her hand on top of his, and he smiles. She looks into his eyes, and it's now or never. “I really want to kiss you.”

His smile grows a little wider, and he leans closer still, so close she can feel the caress of his breath on her lips. He doesn't move from there though, so she closes the distance, kissing him softly. She holds still, just for a moment, before parting her lips, kissing him like she really means it. When she feels the cautious slide of his tongue against hers, she melts.

With each sweep of their tongues, the kiss gathers more momentum, no longer cautious and exploratory but now passionate. Kissing Genji is addictive as she's discovering, the more she wants to stop, to look into his eyes and lead him to her bedroom the more she can't, she just wants to stay here, on this couch and make out with him.

As it starts to slow, when the requirement for a proper breath of air builds in her chest, she uses that opportunity, to look into his eyes, to properly grab his hand and look into his eyes as she stands.

Nothing is said as he stands, as she leads him into her bedroom, as she closes her door behind them. The moment it's closed though, she rushes forward, cupping his face and kissing him with burning desire.

“Ange…” he breathes between kisses, his hands settle on her waist, his grip tight as he pulls her in close. She dismisses it after a moment, once it's clear this is something he wants given he hasn't broken off the kiss, and keeps on kissing him as her hands drop to his shirt, undoing the first button, then the next. “Ange,” he says again, this time pulling back and leaving her chasing him.

Then her world starts to crash in a little. She was moving too fast and he doesn't want _this_. “I’m sorry,” she says, completely ashamed, looking away and pressing her hands to her chest. She tries to take a step back, but he still has a grip on her.

“No, it’s not that. I’m interested. Really.”

Angela looks up at him, notices the smirk teasing his lips as he sways his hips a little. It's subtle, but she can feel his erection, and she cannot help but smile as her anxiety starts to melt away.

“I just…” Genji pauses, inhaling and exhaling deeply. “No one has seen me… All of me. Except for my doctors… You.” His smile falters, just for a moment, and she smiles and nods subtly, hoping she comes across as encouraging, letting him know that he can talk to her about anything. “I don’t care if you see me. But I do. I don’t think I’m ready.”

“We don’t have to continue,” Angela says softly.

Genji smiles, a small little thing and Angela smiles back. His hands drop to her hips before curling around her back and dropping further still onto her ass. “I want you,” he whispers. “I want this next step.”

“Me too,” she breathes. She looks into his eyes, so warm and loving, and she knows this is the moment. “Over the last six months, I’ve developed feelings for you. And I know that we’re not exactly doing _this_ in the right order, but next week we will both go our separate ways and I don’t know if I can go even _longer_ without showing you physically.”

Genji huffs a little laugh. “Think we can do long distance?”

“Harder things have happened.”

“Speaking of hard,” he says, smirking, grinding against her subtly.

She should have known she was walking into that, and she’s honestly so happy that they’re on the same page that she breaks out in a fit of giggles, her head dropping to his shoulder to try and contain it.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny,” he says, kissing behind her ear softly.

Meeting his gaze, she takes a breath, leans in, enough to brush her nose against his cheek and giving him the opportunity to meet her. He does, almost instantly, kissing her, but this time, the kiss isn’t rushed and desperate, it’s slower, more passionate.

She takes hold of his waist and pulls them back until she hits the door. It's a little more forceful than she intended, it breaks off the kiss, but it’s a good intermission to unzip her boots and kick them away. The second she’s standing upright again, Genji closes the distance between them, kissing her again as he works on getting her jeans undone.

If she had the foresight to think that she would be having semi-clothed sex, she wouldn't have worn her skinny jeans. She _is_ thankful though that she can kick her leg up enough to pull them off without having to break off the kiss again.

Genji, to his credit, doesn’t look or leer at her in just her underwear, in fact, he doesn’t do anything but continue kissing. While she has no issues getting naked in front of him, a part of her is glad that he hasn’t asked for it despite wanting to remain clothed himself. It’s a level of respect, mutual understanding that Genji has always exhibited.

She places her hands on his hips, fingers tracing against the band of his jeans to show her intentions before meeting in the middle. Slowly, she unbuttons his jeans, then lowers the zipper, before pulling her hands away again to rest on his hips, the last thing she wants is to make him uncomfortable and dive right in. He doesn’t seem to mind in any instance, she can feel him push his underwear down, feel his cock between her thighs.

Looking into his eyes, she links her hands behind his neck and stands on her toes. He takes over, lifting her and holding her against the door. Wrapping her legs around him tight, she feels his hand on her ass, pulling her thong aside. She doesn't look away when he lines himself at her entrance, nor when he pushes in.

His movements are slow, careful. He doesn’t stop, not until he is in as far as he can get, and he holds still. She smiles softly, enjoying him inside her, adjusting to him as she brushes her fingers through his hair.

With a small smile and eyes full of passion, he rolls his hips, just as slowly as before, and her breath hitches in her throat.

“Genji,” she whispers, holding him tight as he picks up his pace just a little, and she leans in again, kissing him gently; his lips, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, moaning softly against his skin.

He doesn’t rush, doesn’t thrust for the sake of quick sex, he maintains this slow, steady rhythm. With each roll, each undulation of his hips, she feels herself getting closer, can feel the pressure in her core building.

Everything about this moment is perfect. Not that she really imagined sleeping with him in great detail, in the off chance her instincts were wrong, the last thing she needed was to get her hopes up, but right now, in his arms, having slow and gentle sex is exactly what she wanted.

As she sits on the precipice, she lets out her first true moan. She can feel her muscles tense, feel her toes curl as she starts to fall, and she brings her hand to the back of his head and holds him as close as she possibly can as she rides out the high.

Genji makes his first vocalisation then, a small moan, and he speeds up now, just for a few more thrusts before stopping, moaning softly against her skin, face buried in the crook of her neck.

She gives him a moment to come down from his high, running her fingers through his hair gently. When he lifts his head, she kisses him softly as she enjoys this afterglow.

It is not exactly the best time for intrusive, clingy thoughts, but she entertains them, as she ponders if this will be the only time they sleep together. The more she tries to dismiss it, the more she realises and knows for certain, she absolutely doesn’t want him out of her arms while she’s on vacation.

“Stay with me,” she whispers against his lips.

Genji pulls back, just enough to look into her eyes. “The Gods themselves could not tear me from your arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HC that Angie is on birth control, and in this universe actually I HC that Genji lost the ability to reproduce (harsh, I know) but I didn't know how to bring it up without breaking the flow of the story with unnecessary facts that both of them already know.
> 
> Please remember that this is a work of fiction, practice safe sex irl.
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
